Sarah Jane, Donna y Duodecimo
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Sarah Jane vuelve por un dia a viajar con el Doctor y Donna. Tiene que averiguar quien está detras de las amenazas de muerte contra Elisabeth. Fic de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

\- Mama, lo he visto, ha vuelto.

\- Luke, ¿A quién has visto?

\- Al Doctor.

\- ¿Qué has visto al doctor? ¡No puede ser!

\- Pues he visto una cabina como la suya en un parque.

\- ¿Y por qué no te has acercado?

\- Porque no soy yo que tiene que hacerlo. Ve tú a verle.

\- No se acordará de mí.

\- Claro que sí. Cuando os volvisteis a ver en el instituto cuando los profes que eran como murciélagos, él te reconoció enseguida. Así que sal por esta puerta y vete.

\- Dime al menos donde está la cabina.

\- En Hyde park detrás del campo de cricket.

\- Pillaré un taxi entonces.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba delante de la cabina. No se atrevía a llamar, le daba miedo que el Doctor no la recordara. Esperó unos minutos, hizo el gesto de llamar pero retiró la mano y se marchó. Lo intentaría al día siguiente. Volvió a casa.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- No me he atrevido a llamar a la puerta. Me he asustado.

\- Mama, por favor. Vuelve ahora mismo y no tengas miedo.

\- Iré mañana, ya es muy tarde.

\- Vale, me voy a ver la tele. Hasta mañana.

\- Buenas noches

Al día siguiente Sarah Jane se levantó, desayunó y volvió de nuevo al parque. Llegó delante de la cabina. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, una voz detrás de ella.

\- Hola Sarah Jane, nos volvemos a ver de nuevo.- le dijo un hombre mientras ella se giraba para mirarlo.

\- Si, Doctor.

\- Te vi ayer cuando viniste y no te atreviste a llamar. Y hoy estabas dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Sarah, la TARDIS es tu casa, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- Lo sé pero mira, las cosas han cambiado mucho aunque me gustó revivir alguna aventura contigo ya no es lo mismo de antes.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto?

\- Luke, vio la cabina paseando con unos amigos.

\- Me alegro que hayas venido a verme.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te has regenerado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

\- Menos que la primera vez. Con esta, dos veces. Viajé con gente nueva y ahora he vuelto a viajar con una vieja conocida tuya.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

\- Entra y la veras.

\- Sarah Jane abrió la puerta de la cabina azul y no necesito más para reconocerla.

\- ¡Donna!

\- ¡Sarah Jane! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

\- Me enteré de que un viejo amigo andaba de nuevo por aquí y he venido a verle. ¿Y, tú?

\- Fue el que vino a verme. Fue un choc porque no me acordaba de nada. Por mi propia seguridad me había borrado la memoria. Larga historia, ya te contaré.

\- ¿Todo bien, ahora?

\- Si y no veas lo bien que me lo paso. Nos íbamos dar una vuelta al fin del universo. ¿Te vienes?

\- No sé.

\- Sarah Jane, por favor.

\- Vale, llamo a Luke que no me espere en todo el día.

Uno momento más tarde, la TARDIS viajaba hasta el final del universo, pasando galaxia tras galaxia.

\- ¿Estamos viajando también en el tiempo?

\- No, esta vez no. Tenemos que estar en casa de Donna para las 7, es el cumpleaños de su abuelo. No podemos faltar a la cita. Señoras, ya hemos llegado. Ultimo planeta conocido del universo. Al menos para mí. Planeta París. Igual que la ciudad pero en planeta.

\- ¿Con la torre Eiffel?

\- La misma, sal y la verás.

Donna abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a un enorme pilar sobre el cual reposaba un amasijo de hierro entrelazado.

\- Hemos aterrizado al pie de la mismísima torre, idéntica a la que podemos encontrar en la capital francesa en la tierra.

\- Ya en el año 2015 hay gente que vive en otros planetas.

\- Pues si Donna, gente que se hartó en los años 60 de vivir en la tierra y decidió marcharse y buscar otros lugares para vivir.

\- ¿Y cómo respiran?

\- El aire es el mismo que la tierra, pero con una ventaja, no está contaminado al no haber coches. El planeta es muy pequeño y en unas horas, no llega al día, lo visitas.

Se fueron paseando por las calles, Donna maravillada por todo lo que veía, no había viajado nunca a la ciudad, tenía el eurostar que la llevaba en 2 horas, y claro todo eso era algo nuevo para ella. Fueron a comer helado a la heladería Bertillon, los helados más famosos de París igual que en la tierra. Y cuando fue la hora, volvieron a la TARDIS.

\- Señoras, no os preocupéis ya volveremos. Entraron todos en la cabina y emprendieron viaje hasta Londres 16 de febrero 2015.

Cuando llegaron al salir Donna no reconoció donde estaba.

\- ¿Doctor, dónde estamos?

\- En Londres, en tu calle.

\- Estamos en un descampado y hay soldados apuntándome con unas flechas. Mi cultura militar no es muy allá pero creo que hace mucho que no se usan estás cosas, ¿no?

\- Pero si puse bien la fecha.

Se acercó una mujer entre los arqueros.

\- Cariño, te llamo y vienes. Eres un sol.

\- Oh No, por favor, ella no. Donna, Sarah Jane, entrad de nuevo a la TARDIS, nos vamos.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Elisabeth Primera de Inglaterra.

\- Si, ¿y qué pasa?

\- Sarah, ¿no te lo ha contado?

\- No.

\- Estaba borracho y le pedí matrimonio pero me fui antes de bueno ya sabes. Y claro me persigue. Hasta que no cumpla mis deberes de marido, no parara.

\- Pues hazlo y te quedas tranquilo.

\- Ya bueno pero no la quiero. Aún no sé por qué me casé con ella.

El Doctor estaba ya entrando en la TARDIS cuando sintió una punta en la espalda y una voz muy familiar.

\- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Acaso te olvidas de quien soy yo.

\- Cariño, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué tal estás?

\- La ironía y el sarcasmo déjatelas para tus amiguitas de dentro.

\- A sus órdenes, ¡majestad! ¿Cómo has conseguido que viniera?

\- Te acuerdas, Unit, los zygons y todo eso. Pues sigo teniendo un objeto que me permite cambiar la fecha de la TARDIS para traerla aquí cuando yo quiera.

\- ¿No me podías haber llamado por teléfono?

\- En el siglo XVI no hay teléfono. La próxima vez te hago señales de humo, si quieres.

Donna y Sarah Jane miraban por la ventana la discusión que tenía lugar fuera entre la reina y el doctor.

\- El gran amor.- dijo Sarah Jane.

\- Ya ves, llevan media hora discutiendo sin parar. Vamos a ver qué pasa.-Salieron y se acercaron.

\- Ejem, Buenas tardes majestad, un placer.

\- ¿Le he dado permiso para saludarme?

\- Elisabeth, por favor no lo pagues con ellas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

\- Alguien quiere asesinarme.

\- Eres la reina, siempre tendrás enemigos, ¿no?

\- ¿Podemos tener una vez en la vida una conversacion seria tu y yo?

\- ¡A sus ordenes, Majestad!

\- Y por favor deja ya de decir eso.

\- Vale Elisabeth. ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien quiera matarte?

\- He recibido varios mensajes diciendome que si no renuncio al trono de Inglaterra, el país caera en un terrible caos. Tu que has visto el futuro. Me puedes decir que pasa.

\- No, no puedo. Ademas creo que tu enemiga principal ya te encargaste de hacerla callar.

\- Maria, la zorra escocésa.

\- La misma.

\- Entonces, ¿que pasa?

\- Pasa que en Inglaterra hay gente con una religión y gente con otra. Y una piensa que la otra le impide practicarla. Y en el fondo la responsable eres tu.

\- Yo responsable. A caso es culpa mía que mi padre hiciera lo que hizo para poder casarse con mi madre.

\- Y sabe que por eso a ojos de muchos eres hija bastarda.

\- Soy hija legitima, mi padre estaba casado con mi madre.

\- Si para el si, para el resto de la gente no. Y no esperó a que su primera mujer muriera para hacerlo.

\- Mira no me vengas dando lecciones de moral cuando tu no sigues ninguna.

\- Si que las sigo. Las mías. Pero ahora volvamos a las cosas serías. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar?

\- Me estás diciendo que el famoso complot contra mi sigue.

\- No sé, solo me guío por lo que he leído en los libros.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar entonces?

\- Elisabeth, no te puedo ayudar. La única que puede hacer algo eres tu. Habla a tus subtidos y diles que a partir de ahora hay dos religiones en Inglaterra y que cada cual es libre de tener la que quiere, igual que hizo Enrique IV en Francia.

\- ¿Enrique IV? Pensaba que reinaba Enrique III.

\- Si si perdona, el IV viene mucho mas tarde.

-Bueno vale. Y tu crees que eso funcionara.

\- No lo sé. Mira ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de irme de aquí. Da igual los consejos que te dé al fin de cuentas eres la reina, decides tu de todo.

\- Gracias por tus consejos y tu ayuda.-dijo Elisabeth enojada.

\- Vale voy a averiguar que pasa y quien está detrás de todo eso. Puedes enseñarme los mensajes que te han mandado.

\- Si estan en mi habitación, venid. El Doctor seguido de Donna y Sarah Jane fueron hasta el cuarto de la reina.- Aquí tienes.- El Doctor paso por encima su destornillador sonico y paso su lengua por la tinta.

\- ¿Elisabeth has tocado las cartas con tus manos?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Meno mal, la tinta está envenenada. Definitivamente alguien quiere deshacerse de ti. Donna, llama a tu abuelo y dile que no podemos estar para cenar. Presiento que nos lo vamos a pasar de muerte!

Y después de avisar a Wilfred, el Doctor con sus compañeras Donna y Sarah Jane se fueron con la Reina Elisabeth para averiguar quien estaba detrás de las amenazas.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó la hora de despedirse e irse a dormir. El Doctor no quería quedarse en la torre, necesitaba estar en su TARDIS, el único sitio ahora mismo donde estaba seguro. Sin embargo la reina no opinaba lo mismo.

\- Tú no te vas a la TARDIS, te quedas aquí.

\- Te doy mi palabra de Señor del Tiempo que no me iré.

\- Ya me la diste, dijiste que ibas a volver pronto y no lo hiciste.

\- Bueno si vale, sabes tuve algún que otro problemita con los daleks.

\- Hubieras podido volver.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir con esta discusión sin fin durante mucho tiempo?

\- No.

\- Entonces, buenas noches Elisabeth, Hasta mañana.- El Doctor se fue acompañado de sus amigas y volvió a la TARDIS para pasar la noche. Esta vez no se iría. No es que quisiera quedarse pero había dado su palabra a la reina que no lo haría y la ayudaría a encontrar quien la amenazaba de muerte.

\- Doctor, dime francamente, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé porque no sé por dónde empezar. Ahora me iré a dormir, estoy cansado, y vosotras también. Mañana nos espera un gran día. Hasta mañana.

\- Buenas noches…

Se levantaron pronto y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con dos soldados.

\- Gracias por cuidarnos pero sabemos hacerlo solos.

\- Ordenes

\- Si lo sé, de Elisabeth, le da miedo que me escape de nuevo. No hace falta que nos escolte. Conocemos el camino.- pero el guardia no lo escuchó y siguió escoltándolo hasta la entrada del castillo.- Muchas gracias, muy amable.- dijo con cierta ironía el señor del tiempo.

\- Cariño, buenos días,

\- Hola Elisabeth, Buenos días.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? No entiendo que no te quedaras a dormir conmigo.

\- Bueno, veras, es que no duermo bien si no es en la TARDIS.

\- Ya veo. Ven a desayunar.-Apenas miró a Donna y Sarah Jane. Como si sintiera celos de ellas.

\- Señoritas, nos vamos. Elisabeth, no salgas de aquí. Tu vida corre peligro y lo sabes. Te prometo que encontraré el culpable o los culpables. Dame por favor las cartas, las voy a necesitar.- Una vez con ellas, El Doctor se fue a la TARDIS y analizo el papel. Vio que en todas ellas se podía ver a la luz de una vela, un escudo que correspondía a quien lo había pedido o a la tienda donde lo habían comprado. Preguntando averiguaron que era de una tienda a la cual fueron.

\- Buenos días, soy el consejero espiritual de su majestad y me preguntaba si pudiera entregarme unas hojas como estas. Me gusta el tacto y para escribir con pluma me parecen perfectas.

\- Lo siento pero ya no me quedan. Se las vendí a una persona que quiere permanecer anónima.

\- Y me podría decir quien es esta persona.

\- No, porque ella vino por orden de otra.

\- Recuerde que soy el consejero espiritual de la reina.

\- Curioso pero no sabía que la reina tuviera ahora un consejero.

\- Si es algo nuevo. Se siente más tranquila referente a ciertos temas.- Donna y Sarah Jane que habían entrado en la tienda detrás del Doctor se miraban. Conocían a su amigo y sabían que tarde o temprano conseguiría el nombre de la persona que había comprado los pergaminos. Y con eso podría remontar hasta quien quería matar a la reina.

\- Señor, le voy a tener que pedir de irse, no le puedo contestar y hay dos señoritas que están esperando para ser atendidas.

\- No se preocupe por nosotras, tenemos toda la tarde, por favor atienda al caballero. Si fuera usted, conociendo Elisabeth como la conocemos, le contestaría. Seguramente que la reina de la agradecerá con algún título por servicios dados a la corona.- Donna, bajo la atenta mirada del Doctor, usaba de todos sus encantos para que el pobre dependiente diera la información.

\- Orden de William Cecil.

\- ¿El primer ministro?

\- Si.

\- ¿Fue el que encargó que una persona viniera a por los pergaminos?

\- Si y por favor váyase. Si alguien pregunta lo negaré todo.

\- Gracias de parte de la reina.-salieron y se fueron corriendo hasta la torre de Londres. Cuando entraron encontraron a la reina discutiendo animadamente con su principal asesor, William Cecil.

\- Señor Cecil, un placer volver a verle. Me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación en privado con usted. Me permites Elisabeth.

\- Si claro, adelante. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada, nada importante. Temas de burocracia nada más. No te preocupes. Donna y Sarah Jane se quedaran contigo.-El Doctor seguido de Cecil entró en un pequeño cuarto al lado.

\- Supongo que tendrá algo que decirme, ¿no?

\- No entiendo.

\- Su jueguecito para asesinar a la reina.

\- Le prometo que no entiendo de que me habla.

\- Dígalo delante de la reina. He averiguado que fue usted el que mandó comprar los pergaminos con los mensajes amenazando de muerte a la reina y sobre los cuales puso veneno. ¿Por qué?

\- Le juro por Dios que no he hecho nada.

\- No me gusta la gente que jura. Tengo todo el tiempo. No saldré de aquí hasta que me diga por qué tenía intención de asesinar a la reina. ¿Debo recordarle quién soy?

\- No, no hace falta. Ya sé quién es usted.

\- Perfecto si lo sabe. Le voy a volver a hacer una sola pregunta. ¿Por qué? El Doctor miró fijamente a Cecil hasta que el primer ministro no pudo más.

\- Si soy yo, no puedo más de sus órdenes, de haz esto haz lo otro, ven aquí, vete de aquí. No tengo un solo día de descanso.

\- Perdone pero no he visto que usted trabajase mucho.

\- No hablo de trabajo. Es ella, es insoportable.

\- ¿Y por eso quería matarla?

\- Usted también lo piensa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que es insoportable.

\- ¿Y por eso quiero matarla? Pues no. Tal vez mi relación con Elisabeth no sea la que ella hubiese querido que yo le diese pero jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza querer matarla.-Abrió la puerta.-Guardias, por favor quedaros aquí mientras voy a avisar a la reina. Gracias.- El Doctor dejó a Cecil al cuidado de los dos guardias y se fue a ver a la reina.

\- ¿Doctor, por qué estás serio?

\- Elisabeth, no han sido los católicos, no tienen nada que ver. Ha sido Cecil. Acaba de admitirlo todo.

\- No puede ser. Es mi más fiel consejero.

\- Lo sé. Las apariencias engañan.

¿Te lo ha dicho el?

\- Si al final lo ha admitido. He averiguado que fue el que había comprado el pergamino.

\- ¿Y te ha dicho por qué?

\- Si y no te va gustar.

\- Dime, después de esto lo puedo escuchar todo.

\- Eres insoportable y no lo dejas respirar.

\- Pero si hace lo que le da la gana. Ni siquiera me pide mi opinión para hacer y deshacer algo. Supongo que al no haber testigo ahora lo negará todo.

\- Soy señor del tiempo, soy el Doctor, recuérdalo. ¿Ves este aparato?

\- Si, ¿Qué es?

\- Digamos algo del futuro que permite guardar lo que uno dice y escucharlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Es brujería?

\- No. –El Doctor puso la grabadora en marcha y la reina paso por todos los estados al escuchar la confesión de William Cecil.

\- Le voy a cortar la cabeza por traición. ¿Dónde está?-dijo enfurecida la reina levantándose y saliendo del salón.- Apártense por favor. – Entró y se encontró a Cecil llorando.- Te lo he dado todo, he confiado en ti, te he otorgado títulos nobiliarios que no hubiera otorgado a nadie, te he confiado mi vida. Y es así como me das las gracias.

\- Lo siento Elisabeth. Perdóname.

\- No me hables. No te he dado permiso para que lo hagas. Tengo tu confesión. No necesito más para llevarte a la torre y condenarte a tener la cabeza cortada por intento de asesinato. Guardias, lleváoslo. Adiós William. Mírame bien en la cara que es la última vez que la ves.

\- Una última cosa antes de irme aunque no me escuches. Jamás tendrás descendencia y quien reinara será el hijo de Maria Estuardo. Adiós Elisabeth.-La reina ni lo miró mientras los guardias se lo llevaban hasta el día de su ejecución que tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente.

\- Doctor, muchas gracias. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser él. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

\- Lo sabes, Elisabeth.

\- Ven conmigo a mi habitación.- El Doctor la siguió y la reina buscó el contrato de matrimonio que les unía. Lo cogió y mirando al Doctor lo rompió en pedazos que tiró al fuego.- ¿Satisfecho?

\- Gracias Elisabeth. Eres una gran mujer, te tengo mucho aprecio pero no puedo ser tu marido y lo sabes.

\- Doctor, ya que es la última vez que nos vemos, quédate un rato más.

\- Me quedo pero seguro que nos volveremos a ver. En qué momento de mi vida o de la tuya no lo sé. ¿Después de esto? ¿antes?-Pasaron toda la noche hablando. La Reina Elisabeth no parecía la misma. Y llegó la hora de despedirse.

\- Cuídate mucho Elisabeth.

\- Tú también Doctor. Señoritas, gracias por todo. Si algún día vuelven a mi tiempo, por favor vengan a verme.

A lo lejos se oía un redoble de tambores, William Cecil acababa de morir. Elisabeth no se inmuto y se despidió de su ex marido el Doctor.

Unos minutos más tarde en la TARDIS viajando de nuevo al Londres de 2015.

\- ¡Qué mujer!

\- Sí, es increíble.

\- Uy Doctor, no me digas que estás triste por dejarla.

\- Un poco, si, lo admito.

\- ¿Sigues siendo su marido?

\- No desde ayer noche.

\- ¿Contento?

Si.- Una hora más tarde llegaban casa de Donna donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Wilfred.


End file.
